


Day 36 of Quarantine

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Based on Danielle's new post as of today (4/19/20)https://www.instagram.com/p/B_LIb3zFTI_/
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Day 36 of Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do another quarantine story for them, but it's not gonna be related... at all so teehee  
> Also any prompts message me on twitter @KyHasNoLife

They were quarantining together. They were both first responders so they both still went to work, but they mainly went to work and back, and they didn't officially live together, but Carina never went home after all, she had enough clothes here, so at least over quarantine they could still be together. Maya had tomorrow off. So did Carina. Even thought they were staying in Maya's apartment together, they both worked a lot and saw just about the same amount as they did before the outbreak, especially since Carina had been working a few longer shifts, and night shifts to make up for some of her attendings who couldn't make it in. Maya had worked a double shift because someone on B team got sick, and everyone else had someone to go home to, Carina was supposed to work a night shift, but an attending called in sick, so Carina didn't end up making it home. Maya got home at 8:32 AM, went to throw her clothes in the wash and was disappointed when she saw Carina's clothes weren't there, they usually waited til the other person got home to wash the clothes so they could save water. Maya was hoping Carina would get home around the same time as her so that they could "save water" together in the shower. Maya sighed, seeing her girlfriend wasn't back yet, she just hopped into a very hot shower.

Carina walked in at 8:59, she quickly did her disinfectant routine, which ended in her putting her clothes in the washer with Maya's and running it. Carina sighed before walking towards the bedroom. She was tired. She started her first shift almost 36 hours ago. it was supposed to last 12 hours before she got 12 hours of rest, but one of her attendings was sick and others didn't want to take up extra shifts. Carina was exhausted, but when she heard the shower running, she couldn't help but smirk. Showering was part of her routine and if Maya was in there it could be fun. Carina thought about, she was still covered in germs and she didn't want to cover her newly cleaned girlfriend in them. She walked into the bathroom to see how close Maya was to being finished and she smiled when she saw the girl. Maya looked exhausted, but beautiful. Carina always thought she looked beautiful. "Hey," Carina said softly, she couldn't help, but chuckle when the blonde jumped, not even realizing Carina was there. "Hi," Maya smiled tiredly, "Wanna hop in?" "I'm covered in gross uh, I can't remember the English words, uh gross germi." "Germs?" Maya chuckled, and Carina blushed. "Si." "Me too, I just got in sooo join me?" Maya offered, Carina grinned and stepped into the shower. She hugged Maya from behind, and jut rested her head on Maya's shoulder. "I missed you, Bella," Carina sighed, resisting her urge to kiss Maya. When they were both cleaned off, they returned to their earlier position of Carina's chest against Maya's back, her head on Maya's shoulder, Carina's hands were on Maya's hips, trying to hold the girl as close to her as she could. "God, I missed you," Maya sighed as she turned her head to kiss Carina softly. 

Carina hummed into the kiss before guiding Maya to turn around, the once soft kiss grew passionate, Maya had her tongue in Carina's mouth as she pushed the brunette against the shower wall. Carina moaned into the kiss before pulling away, part of her didn't want to pull away, but she needed sleep, and Maya had worked longer than she had, the shorter girl did too. "Let's go to bed," Carina said softly. Maya thought for a minute. She was tired, really tired, but tired to the point where she felt fine, just a little delusional. "Okay, let's go to bed," Maya said, turning off the shower as Carina grabbed their towels. They both changed, Maya into a black bra with matching boy shorts, Carina into one of Maya's t-shirts and a pair of royal blue underwear. They ended up going to sleep at 9:14 AM. They both woke up at around 8 PM, they talked for a little, Maya got some food, and by the time she got back to the room Carina was asleep again. Maya chuckled before lying down next to the girl again to go back to sleep. 

By the time Maya woke up again it 5 AM, she looked over at the sleeping girl clinging around her. Carina's head was on her chest, the Italian had her arms wrapped around Maya's torso, and her legs were around Maya's left leg. Maya sighed and stroked Carina's hair, Carina hadn't eaten at all since they got to the apartment, and she probably hadn't eaten a lot at work either. Carina forgot to eat when she was stressed, so Maya had constantly been reminding her with texts or when she was dropping off a patient and Carina was in the pit she would yell out and remind the girl to eat. Maya knew the girl would be hungry when she woke up, so reluctantly she tried to pull herself away from Carina without waking the brunette up. Maya watched as the girl frowned and groaned before flipping over, still asleep. Maya decided she would cook Carina breakfast, she knew if Carina were making it she would do something fancy, Maya was a good cook, but not good enough to do anything fancy. Maya settled with making waffles, scrambled eggs, and she cut up so fruit to go with it, she also got a cup of coffee for the doctor.

Maya frowned when she walked into the bedroom and saw Carina staring at her phone with a crease in her eyebrow. Maya set the food down on the end table before hopping on the bed to straddle Carina. "Buongiorno amore mio," Carina said as she put her phone down and moved her hands onto Maya's hips. "You're thinking about work," Maya sighed. Carina frowned, "I think I have to go in toda-" "No!" Maya cut Carina off. Carina wasn't allowed to go in today. "My OB floor is already understaffed, someone else just called in sic-" Maya cut Carina off again by kissing her, she realized Carina thought a lot less about work with Maya's tongue in her mouth.

"It's OUR day off!" Maya pouted. Carina sighed, she loved Maya's pout, she found it adorable. "Repeat after me," Maya said and Carina rolled her eyes. "I, Carina DeLuca," Maya started, Carina scoffed but repeated the blonde's words. "Will NOT go into work today unless I am paged. My girlfriend made me breakfast in bed and I'm gonna eat it and then I'm gonna let her hold me and then I'm gonna make her a really nice and fancy dinner," Maya said, sticking her tongue out during the last part. Carina laughed, but repeated the words. "Thank you," Maya said before going to kiss Carina. "Thank you," Carina said before they kissed. maya moved her head away to just look at the brunette, "You're not funny." "Si, I am." Maya shook her head at her girlfriend's response before going to kiss her. 


End file.
